tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wizard Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit The Wizard Outfits are available to all Premium Account players. Only the addons are included in this quest. Skull Mask (male)/Snake Tiara (female) Required Equipment * Medusa Shield * Dragon Scale Mail * Crown Legs * Ring of the Sky Method * Go to Lugri underground north of Thais (here). Watch out for Bonelords and Ghouls. * Ask him about his "outfit". He will tell you that only true followers of Zathroth can wear the skull mask, and ask you if you are willing to prove your loyalty. * After you have proven your loyalty by sacrificing all of the items, then you will be allowed to wear the skull mask. Transcripts player: Hi Lugri: What do you want, player? player: Outfit Lugri: This skull shows that you are a true follower of Zathroth and the glorious gods of darkness. Are you willing to prove your loyalty? player: Yes Lugri: It will be a hard task which requires many sacrifices. Do you still want to proceed? player: Yes Lugri: Good decision, . Your first sacrifice will be a medusa shield. Bring it to me and do give it happily. player: Medusa shield Lugri: Is it your true wish to sacrifice a medusa shield to Zathroth? player: Yes Lugri: Good. I accept your sacrifice. The second sacrifice I require from you is a dragon scale mail. Bring it to me and do give it happily. player: Hi Lugri: What do you want, player? player: Dragon Scale Mail Lugri: Is it your true wish to sacrifice a dragon scale mail to Zathroth? player: Yes Lugri: Good. I accept your sacrifice. The third sacrifice I require from you are crown legs. Bring them to me and do give them happily. player: Hi Lugri: What do you want, player? player: Crown Legs Lugri: Is it your true wish to sacrifice crown legs to Zathroth? player: Yes Lugri: Good. I accept your sacrifice. The last sacrifice I require from you is a ring of the sky. Bring it to me and do give it happily. player: Hi Lugri: What do you want, player? player: Ring of the Sky Lugri: Is it your true wish to sacrifice a ring of the sky to Zathroth? player: Yes Lugri: Good. I accept your sacrifice. You have proven that you are a true follower of Zathroth and do not hesitate to sacrificeworldly goods. Thus, I will reward you with this headgear. Skull Shoulder Pad (male)/Wings (female) Required Equipment * Must have completed the first addon (skull helmet/snake tiara) * 50 Holy Orchids Method * You can collect the items above before starting this quest. To save time, you are advised to collect the items before talking to the npc. ** Collect Holy Orchids from Elf Arcanists * Go to The Queen Of The Banshees under the Ghostlands * Ask her for an "addon" * She will tell you that she is tired of the stench of death, and would like to smell something nice for once. * Bring her 50 Holy Orchids and she will reward you with the addon. Transcripts player: hi The Queen Of The Banshees: Be greeted, dear visitor. Ahhh... I can sense darkness inside your soul... are you a follower of Zathroth? player: addon The Queen Of The Banshees: Say... I have been longing for something for an eternity now... if you help me retrieve it, I will reward you. Do you consent to this arrangement? player: yes The Queen Of The Banshees: Listen... there are no blooming flowers down here and the only smell present is that of death and decay. ... The Queen Of The Banshees: I wish that I could breathe the lovely smell of beautiful flowers just one more time, especially those which elves cultivate. ... The Queen Of The Banshees: Could you please bring me 50 holy orchids? player: yes The Queen Of The Banshees: Thank you. I will wait for your return. ---- player: hi The Queen Of The Banshees: Be greeted, dear visitor. Ahhh... I can sense darkness inside your soul... are you a follower of Zathroth? player: holy orchid The Queen Of The Banshees: Have you really brought me 50 holy orchids? player: yes The Queen Of The Banshees: Thank you! You have no idea what that means to me. As promised,here is your reward... as a follower of Zathroth, I hope that you will like this accessory. Note: You will need a Family Brooch to get to The Queen Of The Banshees